Time of Changes
by Harpie of Revenge
Summary: Harry sieht ein dass nur gut sein langweilig ist, wehrt sich und es wird Ärger geben. Kapitel 4 on! es wird spannend
1. Trailer

Autor: Elendra (Ich stelle es nur online)  
  
Rating: PG-13 (kann sich nachher vielleicht noch ändern)  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören J. K. Rowling. Ich spiele nur mit ihnen.  
  
Time of Changes  
  
-Trailer-  
  
Dieses Jahr passiert etwas ganz neues...  
  
Er war erschöpft und sein Kopf tat weh. Seine Glieder waren so schwer, als hätte man Blei in sie gegossen. Er ignorierte aber und fuhr fort das Holz für den Ofen zu schichten.  
  
....etwas was noch nie geschehen ist...  
  
Wusch das hatte gesessen und Harry überlegte noch was er nun antworten sollte, als Neville aus seinem Rücken heraustrat und Malfoy mitten ins Gesicht schlug "Gegen dein blödes Grinsen Malfoy" sagte er dabei und verlies die Halle um sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindor Turm zu machen.  
  
...Gutes wird zum Bösen...  
  
/Das geht doch nicht, dass ich denke, dass der Schleimbeutel glücklicher ist als ich es bin?!/ dachte er sich und dann folgte unweigerlich der Gedanke /Ist böse und fies zu sein vielleicht einfacher als immer so tapfer und mutig und gut tun zu müssen?/  
  
...Freunde werden zu Feinde...  
  
/Was macht Voldemort im Verbotenem Wald?/, fragte er sich und als er die Augen wieder öffnete sah er, dass Voldemort in seine Richtung starrte.  
  
...und Feinde werden zu Verbündeten...  
  
"Ich würde mich gerne noch ein bisschen mit dir unterhalten, Harry.", zischte er und ließ Harry los.  
  
... alles wird sich ändern...  
  
"Mister Potter, könnten sie bitte nach dem Unterricht noch kurz hier bleiben?"  
  
...und nichts bleibt beim Alten...  
  
Mit wehendem Umhang drehte er sich um und Draco stockte der Atem als er das rote Glühen in Harrys Augen erblickte.  
  
"Soweit ich weiß, Malfoy, lutscht deine Mutter in der Hölle Schwänze." Er machte eine Kunstpause und fuhr mit einem abfälligen Grinsen fuhr er fort "Und dein Vater ist auch nicht viel besser. Er würde Voldemorts Schwanz lutschen, wenn dieser ihn ließe."  
  
...jemand wehrt sich...  
  
"Jetzt!" schrie Harry und sprang von seinem Platz auf. Viele andere Schüler taten es ihm nach und genauso wie er zogen sie ihre Zauberstäbe und rannten auf den Lehrertisch zu. Der erste Spruch der ausgesprochen wurde, war ein Unverzeihlicher.  
  
...wechselt die Seiten...  
  
"Gut gezielt, mein Junge." "Danke my Lord. Ich konnte ihn noch nie leiden."  
  
...und ist erfolgreich...  
  
Vor lauter Wut rammte Harry den Stab vor sich in die Erde und es entlud sich die ganze Magie des Stabes und riss alle außer ihn selbst von den Füßen. Seine Augen leuchteten rot.  
  
...dieses Jahr...  
  
Der neue dunkle Lord flüsterte noch ein letztes Avada Kedavra, mit dem alle, die nicht desappariert waren, starben.  
  
...bei "Times of Changes"! 


	2. Prolog

Autor: Elendra (Ich [Harpie] stelle es nur online)  
  
Rating: PG-13 (kann sich nachher vielleicht noch ändern)  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören J. K. Rowling. Ich spiele nur mit ihnen.  
  
Time of Changes  
  
Prolog  
  
Er war erschöpft und sein Kopf tat weh. Seine Glieder waren so schwer, als hätte man Blei in sie gegossen. E ignorierte aber und fuhr fort das Holz für den Ofen zu schichten. Seine Tante hatte ihm mal wieder Unmengen von Arbeit aufgetragen und war dann mit ihrer Familie in den neu eröffneten Freizeitpark gefahren. Eigentlich hätte er froh darüber sein sollen, dass er nicht wieder in "sein Zimmer" oder den Schrank gesperrt wurde. Außerdem hatten die Dursleys keinen Babysitter für ihn engagiert. Trotz allem konnte sich Harry nicht auf die faule Haut legen, denn er musste ja arbeiten. Trotz des leichten Sommerregens, hatte er das Holz gespalten und war für heute fertig mit der Arbeit. Er brachte die Axt zurück in den Schuppen und rannte ins Haus.  
  
Völlig durchnässt und müde ging er ins Bad und bemerkte als er wieder raus kam, dass er matschige Fußspuren auf dem Boden hinterlassen hatte. Er verdrehte die Augen, als er daran dachte, dass er dies auch noch wegmachen musste.  
  
Dann wurde ihm plötzlich übel. Er sank ihn die Knie, stöhnte qualvoll auf und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund.  
  
Dann umfing ihn Dunkelheit.  
  
**********  
  
Read?Review! 


	3. Kapitel 1

Autor: Elendra (Ich stelle es nur online)  
  
Rating: PG-13 (kann sich nachher vielleicht noch ändern)  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören J. K. Rowling. Ich spiele nur mit ihnen.  
  
Danke an Mices. *verbeug* Und an Anima: Es ist alles richtig so, wie es ist. Es klärt sich alles in den späteren Kapiteln auf. Dumbledore musste halt noch was wichtiges machen. *geheimnisvoll tu* Aber danke für dein (auch kurzes) Lob. *fg*  
  
Time of Changes  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Nach einer Weile spürte er eine kühle Hand auf seiner Stirn.  
  
Was war geschehen?  
  
Er wusste nicht wo er war. Eine leise Stimme unterbrach seinen Gedankengang. "Wie geht's ihm Poppy?", sprach eine ihm bekannte Stimme. Poppy? Poppy?!? Die Hand auf seiner Stirn drehte sich um, so dass er nun den kalten Handrücken spürte.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht. Sein Zustand ist immer noch nicht stabil."  
  
Was war geschehen?  
  
Wieso konnte er seine Augen nicht öffnen?  
  
Dann hatte er das Gefühl sich zurückzulehnen, wie als ob er die ganze Zeit aufrecht gesessen hatte und er sich in das Kissen zurücksinken ließ, aber er wusste, dass er die ganze Zeit gelegen hatte. Das war nämlich das einzige, was er wirklich wahrnahm. Das, die kühle Hand und die unangenehme Übel die seinen Kopf pulsieren ließ.  
  
Dann sah er einen Lichtblitz. Dann wurde es wieder dunkel und die Schwärze umfing ihn, ein grüner Lichtblitz folgte und ein grausames Lachen erklang und es wurde wieder schwarz. Dann sah er das haarige Gesicht von Hagrid, der sich über ihn beugt. Eine schnelle aus Szenen seines Leben bestehende Bilderfolge folgte.  
  
Nun kamen einige längere Abschnitte. Zum Beispiel die Sache mit der Schlange im Zoo oder das Auswahlverfahren der Häuser in seinem ersten Schuljahr in Hogwarts und er fühlte, was er damals gefühlt hatte. Nun kamen wieder schnellere Bilder. Er sah kurz seinen Kampf mit dem Basilisken. Dann kamen die Dementoren ins Bild. Wieder eine schnelle Abfolge von Bildern. Ein weiterer Lichtblitz und es kam die Szene auf dem Friedhof aus dem vierten Jahr. Und er sah wieder eine Szene, aber diesmal schaute er in das Feindglas von Moody und sah Dumbledore, Snape und McGonagall. Wieder einige kleine Bilder dann kam das Gefühl wieder von Voldemort besessen worden zu sein.  
  
Plötzlich hörte er Stimmen. Es war ein ständiges Gemurmel, dass er nicht genau verstehen konnte.  
  
Was war geschehen? Er wusste es nicht.  
  
"Er wacht auf! Ich glaube er wacht auf!" flüsterte nun eine Stimme, welche er jetzt lauter als vorhin hörte. Er schlug die Augen au, schloss sie aber sofort wieder, da ihn das grelle Licht blendete.  
  
"Harry, du bist in Sicherheit. Du bist auf der Krankenstation in Hogwarts. Alles ist ok."  
  
"Wie geht es dir?" fragte eine männliche Stimme.  
  
Er machte den Mund auf und versuchte zu sprechen. Aber mehr als ein Krächzen bekam er nicht hin. Man hielt ihm sofort ein Glas Wasser an den Mund und er trank. Nun versuchte er es wieder. "Ganz gut. Wie lange bin ich schon hier?", fragte er mühselig. "Schon 6 Wochen." Die Stimme stellte sich als die Dumbledores heraus. "Die Schule hat schon angefangen?" "Ja, aber das ist jetzt erst mal Nebensache, Hauptsache es geht dir gut."  
  
Ihm wurde ein Stärkungstrank eingeflößt und er fühlte gleich ein wenig besser.  
  
"Was ist passiert?" "Mrs. Figg hat dich gefunden und uns sofort benachrichtigt." "Was ..." "Tut mir Leid Harry ich muss jetzt gehen. Ich komme später noch mal. Ich muss noch etwas erledigen."  
  
******** Ich hoffe es hat euch mehr (oder weniger) gefallen. Bis zum nächsten Kapitel.  
  
Ach ja... da unten ist so ein lila Button... klickt mal drauf. *gg* 


	4. Kapitel 2

Autor: Elendra (Ich stelle es nur online)  
  
Rating: PG-13 (kann sich nachher vielleicht noch ändern)  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören J. K. Rowling. Ich spiele nur mit ihnen.  
  
So hier ist mal wieder ein neues Kapitel, für alle die es noch lesen wollen.  
  
Time of Changes  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
Nachdem Madame Pomfrey sich davon überzeugt hatte das es Harry wirklich gut ging ließ sie ihn alleine, damit er sich noch ein wenig ausruhen konnte.  
  
Nach einer Weile sah er dann ein, dass es sinnlos war einschlafen zu wollen und so dachte er darüber nach was er gesehen hatte, oder besser was er gefühlt hatte.  
  
Während er nachdachte merkte er das dringende Bedürfnis das Badezimmer aufsuchen zu müssen.  
  
Als er sich dann die Hände wusch sah er in den Spiegel und es erschreckte ihn was er sah. Er war totenblass und durch diese Blässe stachen seine grünen Augen stark heraus, doch noch mehr bemerkte man seine schwarzen Haare, die einen so großen Kontrast zu seiner Haut darstellten, dass man es kaum noch glauben konnte. Er spritzte ein wenig Wasser in sein Gesicht und als er das weiße Handtuch zu seinem Gesicht hab um sich dort abzutrocknen bemerkte er, dass er fast noch weißer war als das Handtuch. Als er aus dem Bad heraustrat legte er sich wieder in sein Bett.  
  
Nach einer Weile des weiteren Nachdenkens hatte er entdeckt, das der einzige Zusammenhang zwischen den Szenen die er ausführlicher betrachten hatte können, der war, dass es die schlimmsten Ereignisse in seinem Leben gewesen waren. Das einzige was nicht in diese Gruppe gehörte, war das was er in dem Feindglas im vierten Schuljahr gesehen hatte.  
  
Dies hatte er wahrlich schon fast wieder vergessen, doch als er jetzt wieder darüber nachdachte musste er sich eingestehen, dass er damals wirklich nur Dumbledore, McGonagall und Snape darin gesehen hatte. Er hatte noch nicht einmal den verwandelten Moody gesehen, der vor ihm stand und ihn mit dem Zauberstab bedrohte.  
  
Was sollte das bedeuten?  
  
Und über diesen Gedanken schlief er ein.  
  
"Harry, Harry!" weckte ihn eine Stimme die immer eindringlicher seinen Namen sagte.  
  
Als er die Augen aufschlug war er im ersten Moment ein wenig desorientiert, doch als seine Sinne wieder das taten was er von ihnen wollte tastete er nach seiner Brille und setzte sie, als er sie gefunden hatte, auf. Vor ihm saß Dumbledore, der ihn ansah. "Was ist denn los?" fragte Harry schläfrig und rieb sich unter seinen Brillengläsern die Augen. Dann bemerkte, wie dreckig seine Brille war nahm sie wieder ab und putzte sie an der Bettdecke ab. Als er sie dann wieder aufsetzte sah er den Professor eindringlich an.  
  
"Harry, was ist denn geschehen? Wir haben uns Sorgen um dich gemacht"  
  
Irgendetwas hielt ihn davon ab dem gutmütig lächelnden alten Mann die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen und so sagte er ihm nur die wichtigsten Sachen, eben das er alle möglichen Szenen aus seinen Leben noch einmal gesehen hatte. Von der Sache mit dem Feindglas erwähnte er gar nichts.  
  
Dumbledore sah ihn etwas zweifelnd an. "Und ist dir etwas aufgefallen ob irgendetwas immer wieder vorkam, oder ob diese Szenen einen besonderen Zusammenhang hatten?"  
  
/Das ist die Möglichkeit/ dachte Harry /sag ihm einfach, dass es nur Szenen waren die in deinem Leben schief gelaufen sind, oder besser das die Sachen die Sachen waren, die du am liebsten alle wieder vergessen würdest. Außer dieser einem mit dem Feindglas. Sag es ihm! Sag es ihm!/  
  
"Nein Professor, mir ist nicht aufgefallen" sagte er aber schließlich.  
  
"Gut, Harry, Poppy wird dich wohl noch etwas behalten wollen, aber ich will einfach mal hoffen, dass ich dich bald wieder in der großen Halle beim Essen sehen werde, oder höre, dass du wieder zum Unterricht gehst."  
  
*********  
  
Ich hoffe es hat auf gefallen. Ach ja... habe ich schon mal gesagt, dass ich Reviews liebe??? *fg*  
  
Bis zum nächsten Kapitel. 


	5. Kapitel 3

Autor: Elendra (Ich [Harpie] stelle es nur online)  
  
Rating: PG-13 (kann sich nachher vielleicht noch ändern)  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören J. K. Rowling. Ich spiele nur mit ihnen.  
  
So hier ist mal wieder ein neues Kapitel, für alle die es noch lesen wollen.  
  
Time of Changes  
  
Kapitel 3  
  
Die nächsten zwei Tage musste er dann tatsächlich noch auf der Krankenstation liegen, weil Madame Pomfrey sich über die körperliche Verfassung des Jungen Sorgen machte. Dann nachdem er sie davon überzeugt hatte, dass er sich schneller erholen würde, wenn er ein wenig mehr Abwechslung haben würde, sich ein wenig mehr bewegen würde und sich ein wenig besser Ernähren würde, durfte er am dritten Tag, noch vor dem Frühstück, die Krankenstation verlassen, aber musste er das Versprechen geben sich noch ein wenig zu schonen und sich nach dem Unterricht bei ihr zu melden, damit sie ihn noch einmal untersuchen konnte. Trotz das er sich beeilt hatte kam er erst in der großen Halle an, als alle anderen schon anwesend waren. In der ganzen Halle wurde es ruhig, und Harry fühlte sich äußerst unwohl in seiner Haut, als er langsam auf seinen gewohnten Platz an dem Gryffindor zusteuerte. Während er sich noch langsamer auf seinem Stuhl niederließ blickte er auf den Lehrertisch und er sah das Dumbledore ihm zulächelte. Aus irgendeinem Grund den er nicht verstand, wurde ihm bei diesem Anblick noch übler als ihm schon vorher gewesen war, und er musste sich stark zurückhalten seinen Mageninhalt auf dem Tisch auszuleeren.  
  
Ron, der neben ihm saß, blickte ihn an "Du siehst furchtbar aus!" "Roooon! Lass Harry in Ruhe" schrie Hermine.  
  
Und schon hatten sich die beiden in den Haaren. Harry drehte sich zu Neville, der auf der anderen Seite neben ihm saß.  
  
"Was ist denn in den ersten paar Tagen, passiert, Neville, was für einen Unterricht haben wir?"  
  
Das schien ein Wunder Punkt gewesen zu sein, denn Neville flossen auf einmal Tränen über die Wangen. Harry wusste nicht was er tun sollte, dann aber nahm er Neville freundschaftlich in den Arm und dieser legte gleich seinen Kopf auf Harrys Schulter und weinte noch bitterlicher. Neben Neville saß Seamus und Harry warf ihm einen verzweifelten Blick zu dann legte sich Seamus nach vorne und flüsterte Harry etwas in sein Ohr.  
  
"Neville hat in den Ferien erfahren, dass seine ZAG Ergebnisse so schlecht waren, dass fünfte Schuljahr noch einmal wiederholen muss. Und es gibt da einige, die das recht amüsant finden, unter anderem auch Malfoy und Snape und Snape scheint so richtig gemein zu Neville zu sein."  
  
Harry nickte verstehend und legte sich zu Neville herunter, fasste ihn ein wenig fester an den Oberarmen und drückte ihn soweit von sich weg, dass er ihm in das Gesicht gucken konnte. "Mach dir nichts aus dem alten Snape, der weiß doch gar nicht was du für ein wunderbarer Mensch bist." /Oh Gott, habe ich das gesagt? Was für ein Schwachsinn. Nun ja. Einmal ausgesprochen nie wieder zurücknehmen/ dachte er sich. "Meinst du das echt Harry?" fragt Neville und er blickte ein wenig glücklicher durch seine Tränen verschleierten Augen. /Oh Gott, da habe ich mir aber etwas zusammengebastelt!/ "Natürlich meine ich das so Neville, warum sollte ich mir so was ausdenken?" / Oh Gott, oh Gott, oh Gott, oh GottohGottohGottohGott!!!/ Neville schmiss sich nun förmlich an Harrys Hals und dieser blickte gequält zu Seamus der sich um das Lachen zu unterdrücken auf die Hand biss. Harrys Lippen formten die Worte: 'Sei du bloß still oder du bist gleich dran!!' Und dann versuchte er Seamus mit seinen Blicken aufzuspießen, doch das veranlasste diesen nur noch mehr auf seine Hand zu beißen so dass ihm auch Tränen in seine Augen stiegen.  
  
Langsam löste er sich aus der Umarmung Nevilles und stand auf um zum Lehrertisch zu gehen.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore ich habe soeben bemerkt, dass ich meine Zag Ergebnisse noch nicht habe. Woher kann ich die denn bekommen?" Bei dem Wort 'Ergebnisse' hatte er Snape böse angefunkelt, der, überrascht von Harrys Mut sich ihm öffentlich entgegenzustellen, nur die Augenbrauen hochzog.  
  
"Ja genau, Harry, das fällt mir auch gerade wieder ein. Ich werde einen Brief an die verantwortlichen Behörden schicken." "Ok, danke Professor. Was ist mit meinem Stundenplan?" stellte er erneut eine Frage. "Ja, frag lieber Professor McGonagall, die weiß wo sich die übrigen Stundenpläne der Gryffindors befinden."  
  
Harry fand es zwar äußerst merkwürdig, dass Dumbledore etwas nicht wusste, aber er schob es erst einmal auf, um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, wenn er Zeit hatte.  
  
Er ging aber dann zu McGonagall um sich den Stundenplan zu holen. Diese hatte zufällig einen in ihrer Robentasche und gab ihm einen. Als nächstes hatte er Zaubertränke, wie er feststellte.  
  
Als er sich zurück zu seinem Platz begab um sein Frühstück zuende zu essen folgten ihm wieder viele Blicke. Als er dann aber die Halle verließ folgte ihm Neville, der ebenfalls noch etwas holen musste. In der Eingangshalle wurden sie von Malfoy abgefangen, der sich lässig an dem Geländer der Marmortreppe abstütze, damit Harry und Neville auf jeden Fall an ihm Vorbei mussten.  
  
"Na Lahmarsch, hast du einen Freund gefunden der auf dich aufpasst, damit du nicht noch mal sitzen bleibst!"  
  
"Halt die Klappe, Malfoy" sagte Harry laut, während er sich zwischen Neville und Malfoy stellte.  
  
"Kann der Nachhohler nicht mehr selber sprechen. Muss das der große Potter machen?" sagte er abfällig und spuckte Harrys Namen förmlich aus. Inzwischen hatte sich schon eine kleine Traube aus Schülern um die drei gebildet um sich das Wortgefecht anzuhören. Neville zuckte hinter Harrys Rücken zusammen und Harry verdrehte mental die Augen.  
  
"Ach Malfoy, wenn dein Vater nicht wäre wärst du doch schon im ersten sitzengeblieben!" entgegnete Harry kühl. Jetzt war es an Draco wütend zu werden.  
  
"Ja Potter ich habe jedenfalls einen Vater, der mich nicht hat sitzen lassen als ich ein Baby war!"  
  
Wusch das hatte gesessen und Harry überlegte noch was er nun antworten sollte, als Neville aus seinem Rücken heraustrat und Malfoy mitten ins Gesicht schlug "Gegen dein blödes Grinsen Malfoy" sagte er dabei und verlies die Halle um sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindor Turm zu machen. Harry folgt ihm, doch als er zurückblickte musste er sich zusammennehmen um nicht fies zu grinsen. Malfoy kniete noch immer auf der Erde und betastete seine demolierte Nase. "Neville braucht niemanden der auf ihn aufpasst." Schrie er die Treppe hinunter leiser fügte er hinzu "Nur jemanden der ihn ermutigt"  
  
*********  
  
Ich hoffe es hat auf gefallen. Ach ja... habe ich schon mal gesagt, dass ich Reviews liebe??? *fg*  
  
Bis zum nächsten Kapitel. 


	6. Kapitel 4

Kapitel 4  
  
Zaubertränke ging schnell vorüber und, zu Harrys erstaunen, zog er Harry keine Punkte ab und lies auch die anderen Gryffindors in Ruhe. Dafür schien er aber sehr gereizt gegenüber den Slytherins und zog ihnen sogar fünf Punkte ab. Auch den Rest des Tages geschah nichts außergewöhnliches, außer, dass Malfoy, der immer noch mit seiner demolierten Nase herumlief, Neville und Harry nicht einmal mehr blöd kam und ausnahmsweise selber einmal wegen seiner blau angelaufenen Nase und dem Vorfall heute morgen insgesamt gehänselt, und, dass sich Hermine und Ron immer noch stritten, aber Harry zweifelte daran, dass die beiden selber wussten, warum sie sich stritten.  
  
Nach dem Unterricht ging Harry wie befohlen auf die Krankenstation um sich noch einmal durchchecken zu lassen und wurde dort gleich gratuliert, dass er doch einmal ‚Mister Malfoy gezeigt hatte wo es an dieser Schule langgeht' doch Madame Pomfrey wurde leider enttäuscht, als Harry sagte, dass es Neville gewesen war, der Malfoy eine reingeschlagen hatte.  
  
Als er dann, zehn Minuten später, aus der Krankenstation entlassen wurde, wurde ihm gesagt, dass er bei völliger Gesundheit war, was Harry aber nicht sonderlich überraschte.  
  
Als er sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum setzte um seine Hausaufgaben zu machen, die Snape ihnen trotz allem aufgegeben hatte, schweiften seine Gedanken zu Malfoy, er hatte dort an dem Geländer gelehnt und hatte so ungestört ausgesehen. Soweit Harry sich erinnerte hatte er sich niemals so gefühlt wie Malfoy in diesem Moment ausgesehen hatte.  
  
/Das geht doch nicht, dass ich denke, dass der Schleimbeutel glücklicher ist als ich es bin?!/ dachte er sich und dann folgte unweigerlich der Gedanke /Ist böse und fies zu sein vielleicht einfacher als immer so tapfer und mutig und gut tun zu müssen?/  
  
Nachdem er diesen Gedanken gefasst hatte konnte er sich nicht mehr auf seine Aufgaben konzentrieren. Er war ganz erleichtert, als Dean ihm sagte, dass die Aufgaben erst am übernächsten Tag abgefragt werden würden.  
  
An diesem Tag ging er früh ins Bett und doch musste er immer noch über diesen einen Gedanken nachdenken. /Ist böse zu sein einfacher als so zu sein wie ich es bin?/ Dann kam ihm ein weiterer Gedanke, der allerdings nicht wirklich weiterhalf /Wollte mich der Hut nicht nach Slytherin schickten? Na super wenn ich weiter darüber nachdenke, werde ich heute Nacht gar nicht mehr schlafen können./  
  
Und dies sollte auch geschehen, und als sein Wecker gerade 2:15 Uhr anzeigte beschloss sich Harry noch etwas im Schloss zu spazieren. Er nahm sich seinen Tarnumhang und die Karte der Rumtreiber und schon war auf dem Weg nach draußen. Im Schloss selber war es kälter als er gedacht hatte, aber als er dann den Weg zum See hinunterlief wurde ihm warm. Er setzte sich an das Ufer des Sees und blickte auf die glatte Oberfläche des Wassers. Aus reiner Neugierde aktivierte er die Karte des Rumtreibers nur um zu entdecken, dass er die einzige Person in Hogwarts war, die noch auf den Beinen war.  
  
Dann aber sah er etwas, was ihn unheimlich erschreckte.  
  
Eine Person war doch noch wach, und diese eine Person mochte er überhaupt nicht.  
  
Es war Snape und er bewegte sich auf das Portal des Schlosses zu.  
  
Harry legte sich den Tarnumhang über und trotzdem ließ er die Augen auf der Karte. Er atmete erleichtert auf als er sah das Snape nicht auf den See ansteuerte sondern auf.... den Verbotenen Wald zuging. Und neugierig wie er nun mal war ging er ihm hinterher. Ihm fiel auf, dass Snape eine andere Robe zu tragen schien, als jene welche er immer trug, aber es war auch gut möglich, dass er sich täuschte, denn sie war schwarz, wie alle Roben, die Snape trug, und außerdem war es dunkel am Waldrand.  
  
Als Harry den Waldrand hinter sich ließ schauderte es ihn kurz, aber er folgte weiterhin dem großen Schatten, welcher zu Snape gehörte und ihn immer weiter in den Verbotenen Wald führte.  
  
Nach einer weile hörte er leise Stimmen und als er seine Ohren spitzte stellte er fest, dass sie aus der Richtung kamen in die Snape lief.  
  
/Die müssen ihm doch auch schon aufgefallen sein. Also wieso läuft er gerade auf sie zu?  
  
Will er sich hier etwa mit irgendwelchen Fremden treffen?/  
  
Die Stimmen wurden immer lauter und bald bestand kein Zweifel mehr darin, dass Snape zu diesen Stimmen wollte.  
  
Plötzlich sah Harry eine Lichtquelle und die Umrisse von Snape wurden klarer und deutlicher, ja er trug wirklich eine andere Robe als sonst und, Harry stockte, es schien eine Todesserrobe zu sein. Dann tat sich eine Lichtung vor den beiden auf und als Harry sah, dass auf der Lichtung noch mehr schwarz gekleidete Menschen standen. Rasch duckte er sich hinter eines der Sträucher, die an der Lichtung wuchsen und hielt den Atem an, als sich Snape umdrehte. Hatte er das leise rascheln gehört, welches er bei dem ducken von sich gegeben hatte? Doch schon bald drehte sich Snape wieder um und gesellte sich zu den anderen.  
  
Verwirrt drehte Harry seinen Kopf in alle Richtungen nur um festzustellen, dass er nicht wusste wo er sich befand.  
  
/Scheiße!/ dachte er und widmete sich wieder dem Geschehen auf der Lichtung. Auf einmal stand da noch eine Person und Harrys Narbe begann zu schmerzen. Er keuchte überrascht auf und schloss gequält die Augen.  
  
/Was macht Voldemort im Verbotenem Wald?/, fragte er sich und als er die Augen wieder öffnete sah er, dass Voldemort in seine Richtung starrte.  
  
/Hat er mich etwa bemerkt?/  
  
Als Voldemort seinen Kopf langsam wieder abwandte atmete er erleichtert auf. Inzwischen hatte jeder der anwesenden Todesesser vor ihrem Lord verneigt.  
  
/Wäre er doch bloß nicht wiederauferstanden. Halt mal! Ist Jesus nicht auch auferstanden? Moment... ist Voldemort jetzt gut oder Jesus böse?/  
  
Wie lange hockte er jetzt schon in diesem Gebüsch. Warum musste er auch ausgerechnet in so ein doofes Dornengebüsch springen, weil er Angst hatte entdeckt zu werden.  
  
Nach einer Ewigkeit, so schien es ihm, löste Voldemort die Versammlung auf.  
  
Eine, in schwarz gehüllte, Person eilte an ihm vorbei. Er wollte dieser mit Abstand folgen, als der Tarnumhang von ihm rutschte, weil er an den Dornen des Gebüschs fest hing. Plötzlich fühlte er eine kalte, knochige Hand auf seiner Schulter und eine leise Stimme flüsterte in sein Ohr: „Willst du schon gehen, Harry?"  
  
„Ähh... die anderen... sind doch auch schon weg.", sagte Harry und versuchte sich seine Angst nicht anmerken zu lassen.  
  
Langsam drehte er sich um und blickte in die rot leuchtenden Augen seines Erzfeindes.  
  
„Ich würde mich gerne noch ein bisschen mit dir unterhalten, Harry.", zischte er und ließ Harry los um sich umzudrehen und wieder auf dem Stuhl platz nahm, den er während der Sitzung herbeigezaubert hatte. Als er bemerkte, dass Harry ihm nicht folgte drehte er sich erneut um, um Harry ein leises „Kommst du?"entgegen zuzuflüstern. 


End file.
